OSTATNIA POKUSA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Maeve Rhiannon


**Maeve Riannon**

**Ostatnia Pokusa**

- Zimno mi.

- Ciii…

- Ale naprawdę mi zimno. Już nie czuję nóg!

Śnieg sypał wielkimi płatkami, popędzany mroźnym wiatrem, który nacierał na twarze dzieci, gdy zbliżały się coraz bardziej do serca lasu. Ten, który uciszał swego brata stał chwilę nieporuszony a potem chwycił go za rękę z pełnym przestrachu wyrazem na twarzy.

- Nadchodzą. Przyszli, by nas zabić! Nie słyszysz ich głosów?

- Nic nie słyszę – powiedział drugi chłopiec i zaczął płakać.

Jego brat zacisnął zęby z determinacją.

- Musimy się pośpieszyć.

Po chwili wahania wznowili swą męczącą wędrówkę przedzierając się przez śnieg.

Podążyła za nimi, po ich śladach a jej widmowe dłonie wyciągały się, aby osłonić ich policzki przed kaleczeniem przez zamarzający śnieg. Chuchając usiłowała dodać ciepła powietrzu wokoło nich, lecz jej wysiłki nie zdały się na wiele. Jej serce zapłakało z bólu.

W minionych dniach, zanim niszczące zło rozerwało wszystko na strzępy, ona i Doriath były jedynym.

Mieszkańcy Doriathu oglądali ją, jako radosną kobietę trzymającą dłoń Thingola, ale jedynie on miał jakieś pojęcie o tych splątanych więzach łączących ją z lasem i z krainą, wystarczająco, aby chwilami nie wiedzieć, gdzie one się kończyły a zaczynała ona. Wówczas to Thingol wędrował pod drzewami i odnajdował ich złote listowie uśmiechające się doń jej uśmiechem a odbicie jej bladej twarzy odnajdował w nurcie zaczarowanej rzeki Esgalduiny. Przeprowadzała go po krętych ścieżkach do serca wszystkich jaskiń i tam, pomiędzy rosnącymi na skałach kwiatami o głęboko błękitnej barwie jej oczu układał się w objęciach jego majarskiej ukochanej, chociaż Królowej tam nie było.

W dniu, w którym najeźdźcy zbezcześcili jej krainę została rozbita na części. Najpierw krasnoludy zadały najbardziej okrutny cios w jej serce i Doriath zaczął więdnąć. Teraz Feanoridzi rozbili ducha, który unosił się wśród drzew i pozostawili ją z zadaniem zebrania nieprzeliczonych skrawków, by uchronić te dzieci od śmierci.

Eluréd potykał się w ciszy. Jego brat jeszcze przez chwilę szedł zanim dziwne wrażenie powiedziało mu, że już nie są ścigani. Odwracając się krzyknął na Eluréda, aby wstał, pociągnął go w górę z całą siłą jaka mu pozostała w zamarzniętych rękach, i zapłakał, bowiem jego brat nie odpowiedział.

– Nadchodzą… Złapią nas! Elurédzie proszę…

Nogi się pod nim ugięły i upadł obok brata. Meliana próbowała dosięgnąć warstwy śniegu pod ich nogami, ale był on obcy i zły, skażony wiatrem z Północy, i nie chciał się rozpuścić.

Ciało Elurína drgnęło trochę, jakby zauważył, że ona jest przy nich. Jego zsiniałe wargi wymamrotały coś, co zatonęło w wyciu wiatru i Meliana zrozumiała, że umrą. Jej ostatni potomkowie w świecie Stworzeń Iluvatara nie zobaczą następnego poranka.

_Nie! Nie ostatni!_ Nakazała sobie przypomnieć. Linia Thingola i Meliany nie zostanie przerwana, albowiem została wpleciona do Muzyki. Siostra tych dzieci Elwinga, rozpocznie potężną dynastię królów i mędrców, która przetrwa wiele Er Słońca. Eluréd i Elurín zginą w lasach Doriathu, lecz rozpoczęty łańcuch zdarzeń nie ustanie.

Elurín przez chwilę był cicho w usiłowaniu zebrania swych ostatnich sił. Obejmując swego brata Eluréda poruszył ustami i wówczas jego słowa dotarły do Meliany.

– Matko…

Duszę Majarki do głębi przeszył dreszcz. Za długo już wędrowała między nimi. Oh, Eru! _To słowo…_

Poznała to jedno słowo. Miało moc, jakiej nie miał żaden pomiędzy Ainurami, i którego mocy żaden z nich w całej swej potędze i mądrości nie mógł sobie uświadomić. Czyż zostawi te dzieci na śmierć? Czy będzie stać z boku, gdy zamarzają w śniegach Morgotha, zagubione _w jej lesie?_

Wypełniona płomienną, pochłaniającą czarodziejskością Meliana podjęła decyzję. Nie dała rady stopić śniegu, który pokrywał ich jak ziemia pokrywa grób człowieka, lecz było coś, co mogła zrobić. Przez krótką chwilę część jej wewnętrznego istnienia zadrżała na myśl o cenie, ale zmusiła się do odepchnięcia daleko swego strachu. Nikt nie cierpiał tak jak ona, pomyślała, bezradny świadek ruiny tych, których kochała. Przypomniała sobie ciało Króla leżące przed jej oczami, jego szare szaty ociekające czerwienią. Przypomniała sobie światło gasnące w oczach Luthien, gdy powróciła z Halli Mandosa trzymając za rękę swego śmiertelnego męża. Widziała agonię Diora zamordowanego przez Feanoridów zanim mógł wypełnić swą ambicję odbudowania królestwa swego dziadka, i który wściekał się przysięgając, że nawet sama Muzyka nie da rady niczego jej odebrać.

_Przyjmie ciało. _

Wpierw jednak wycofała się w siebie i wróciła do minionego czasu. Skupiła się na swych wspomnieniach aż ujrzała zamykające się nad sobą ciemne listowie wysokich drzew lasu Nan Elmoth, gdy przemykała pomiędzy drzewami w pościgu za swych ukochanym. Jego przestraszone oczy zadawały kłam jego dumnie zaciśniętym ustom. Lecz wkrótce oczy te rozszerzyły się w wszechogarniającym zachwycie, gdy otoczyła go jej jaśniejąca esencja, i błagał – on, który nigdy przedtem nie błagał! – aby mógł trzymać ją w ramionach.

To było wtedy, przypomniała sobie, to wówczas weszła do jego umysłu. Najpierw z przestrachem i niepewnością, a potem z radością odsłaniała jego tajemnice, odkrywając gęste, czarne loki, lśniące jak gwiaździste niebo, i oczy, błękitne, jak stawy Cuivienen. Znalazła białe ramiona, pełną, wesołą twarz i słodki głos śpiewający najpiękniejsze pieśni Telerich. I wówczas to stałą się tą kobietą, kobietą, o której marzył. Stała tam zmarznięta, zagubiona i umniejszona, aż on objął ją i poczuła intensywne, przeszywające ciepło gromadzące się w jej nowym ciele.

Poczuła nagłe mocne szarpnięcie, tyle, że tym razem nie było to wrażenie przyjemne. Jej dawna forma znów ją okrywała, lecz zniszczona i skażona nie do poznania. Skoncentrowała swą starożytną moc na uleczeniu swych ran i ból w końcu zmniejszył się, lecz zastąpiła go przytłaczająca pustka, która była dla niej jeszcze straszniejsza. Białym dłoniom odrastały palce, długie, wąskie. Jej wysiłki zwolniły i wstrzymały się, i stała tak, jak zaczarowana wpatrując się w ich kształty, które były tak odmienne od tych, które pamiętała. Głosy niebezpieczeństwa, teraz już nie jedynie, jako szepty zaatakowały jej ducha z większym naciskiem, niż wcześniej, i chociaż wciąż próbowała nie dawać im posłuchu, strumień wizji ogarnął ją, jak wściekłe wody rzeki wezbrane na wiosnę.

Znów miała ciało. Ale nie było to ciało wesołej damy, która śmiała się i bawiła z dziećmi Tysiąca Grot. To było ciało wysokiej, promiennej i potężnej królowej, wyciągającej ramiona do dwu małych dzieci, które natychmiast zapomniały ostatnie wspomnienie o żonie Diora, gdy była odciągana od nich za swe srebrzyste włosy, i wpatrywały się w tą, która była więcej niż matką, więcej niż krainą, majarką, której nieśmiertelna dusza została spleciona z Doriathem wieki przed ich narodzeniem. Objęła ich, a oni zaśmiali się z powodu nowego ciepła, i we troje powrócili do pustego pałacu Thingola w Menegroth. Doriath został odbudowany z pomocą jej mocy, ocaleni z rzezi powrócili radując się, a Elwinga siedziała na jej kolanach uśmiechając się niewinna, gdy podawała Silmarill swej prababce.

Wieści o odzyskanej pomyślności rozniosły się niechybnie po regionach Beleriandu. Usłyszawszy, że Gwiezdny Klejnot został nadal w mocy Elfów Szarych synowie Feanora znów zgromadzili się na swych łowieckich ścieżkach, aby uderzyć kolejnym najazdem na królestwo. Lecz tym razem majarka zstąpiła ze swego tronu w gniewie i elfy, drzewa, zwierzęta i rzeki zarówno usłyszały jej wezwanie i Feanoridzi zostali zniszczeni. Po tym dniu Silmaril parzył jej dłoń nieświętym ogniem.

Mimo bólu, Meliana zachowała klejnot. Oprawiła go w srebro ukształtowane, jako korona, aby zdobiła jej czoło. Jej lud uwielbiał ją i padał na kolana przed jaśniejącą wizją, jednakże cień wyrzutów sumienia podążał za nią, wiedziała, bowiem, że było za późno, aby prosić Valarów o wybaczenie. Żaden statek nie odszukał Nieśmiertelnych Krajów płynąc z zachodnich brzegów, zaś Królowa Beleriandu zamknęła swe serce na wezwania. Pewnego dnia, wiele, wiele lat później, niebo rozdarł grzmot. Nadszedł czas Morgotha. Powiódł swe armie orków, smoków i balrogów, aby oblegać po raz ostatni, ostatnią pozostałą z twierdz jego wrogów. Obręcz została przebita i Meliana znalazła się twarzą w twarz z upadłym Valarem, drżąc w lęku przed utratą ciała, aby po wieczność pełzać, jako nagi duch w krainie pełnej horroru. Zamknęła oczy próbując zebrać to co pozostało z jej mocy po rozpadzie jej krainy. Jego żelazny młot, potężny Grond, przeciął powietrze. Uchyliła się ale choć oczekiwała ciosu, ten nie spadł. Powoli otwarła oczy i skierowała je na wroga. Zadrżała na ten widok. Ainur, który powstał z mocą nie wyglądał już wcale, jak ta jaśniejąca i straszna Potęga, którą pamiętała z pieśni z przed Stworzenia. Był ohydny, poparzony, okryty ciemnością i ukoronowany bezlitosnym światłem, które uwidoczniło dla wszystkich oczu hańbę i żałość jego umniejszonej postaci. I, nieświadom swej brzydoty, śmiał się.

- Twoje ręce są tak samo ciemne jak moje – powiedział.

Meliana wpatrzyła się w swe palce, sparzone uświęconym światłem Silmarila.

Oczy Morgotha zalśniły triumfalnie i znów uniósł czarną wilczą głowę nad jej zmrożoną postacią. Tym razem nawet nie drgnęła, gdy opuścił młot na jej głowę, pogrążając w trwałej ciemności ostatnie pozostałości Ludu Gwiazd. Białe ręce. Jasne ręce. Kolor padającego śniegu.

_Ja także byłem niegdyś piękny. I, oh, Władczyni Słowików o ileż piękniejszy od ciebie! _

Porażona, Meliana pozwoliła im rozpuścić się i opaść, jak krople na zmrożony grunt.

– Matko… – jęknął Elurín zasypiając na piersi swego brata. A, gdy jego usta zesztywniały po ostatnim tchnieniu a bliźniacze duchy opuściły ciała dzieci, korony drzew dokoła nich zatrzęsły się w boleści żałobnego wycia.

Koniec


End file.
